


Blue...

by Zozo_nope



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, Blueberry is the main character, Dust and Horror kill Blue but feel regret, Gen, Sad, the main character dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo_nope/pseuds/Zozo_nope
Summary: Just a fight with the Bad Sanses, that ends with a major loss for the Star Sanses but-
Relationships: Blackberry x Fell/Red/Cherry, Blueberry x Fell/Red/Cherry past, Lust/Unlust x Fell/Red/Cherry past
Kudos: 19





	Blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Angst!!!!!
> 
> Why did I do this

~~_Your eye hurts_ ~~ ~~.~~

You clutch the steel blade’s handle that juts out of your socket and pull it out with a loud whining whimper, a switch inside you flips and you feel _different_ , you hear someone, they sound like you but darker ~~“HURT THEM”~~ and you feel your anger rise to new heights. You hear someone gasp but your now singular eye light trains on Horror, fury raged through you as you sneered, marrow dripping down your face as your eye light flickered blue and a nice magenta red, fear and surprise struck through the others as their eyes widened. No one had ever seen you look so serious and angry, you tightened your hand around the knife you now held. Determination ran through you and your visuals increased, Horror didn’t have his axe and you briefly wondered what he did with it.

You would not allow yourself to cry, you try to summon a bone, it fails and you curse internally as everyone resumes fighting and your eye aches a little more, this was the second time this had happened, once with Killer and now with your ex-best friend. Horror smiles widely as he summons another knife, “Looks like free EXP” he says causing you to frown silently. After all, you trained with weapons aside from your magic and you knew your agility was much better than his. He used to be your best friend, you briefly wonder why he ditched you to become a bad guy, _~~or were you just not good enough~~_...

You look at the knife in your hand briefly, not exactly what you’re used to- you dodge to the side to avoid a slice of Horror’s knife- but it’ll do. You flip the knife in your hand so you’re holding it more comfortably and duck below a thrown knife with practiced ease. “Or not” you say in a casual tone, as though you were merely conversing with a ~~friend~~ , even as you lunge forward towards Horror and slice his arm deeply, reminding yourself that he is _not_ your friend, ~~_not anymore_ ~~.

He clutches his arm that is dripping with marrow and groans in pain briefly, you smile as he lunges forward. You sidestep and strike at his side as he falls forward, another deep wound joins. He teleports to your side and you narrowly dodge, gaining a shallow cut on your cheek under your good socket. You can’t help but grin, this was actually fun, you jump towards him and miss. He cuts your leg as you fall past him, you tuck yourself in and roll, landing back onto your feet with a grunt. You hiss at the sting of pain races up your leg.

Then Dust joins in, having incapacitated Viper, another version of you but in a fell world. You let a curse slide from under your breath as you kick Horror back and dodge a stab from Dust’s knife by jumping over him. “Aww, reds a good color on you, Blue” Dust compliments as he gestures to a nick on your shoulder blade that was visible through a tear in your armor, wearing a wide unhinged grin on his skull. You nod in agreement, you did look good in red. “Maybe” you said as you kicked Dust’s feet from under him and rolled to avoid an attack from Horror. With your arms behind your head as you laid on your back, you pushed quickly for momentum and sprang up onto your feet only to duck a bone.

You see Dream fighting Killer and Nightmare out of the corner of your eye and assume Ink is fighting Cross, ‘it’s only a matter of time before Error joins to take out Ink once and for all. Error is powerful enough to take Ink alone and Cross will probably help the others, this is going to hit the fan real fast’. You think while swiftly dodging an attack but getting kicked by Horror, “Didn’t think you could get lower than you already were, _buddy_ ” you hiss out as they stand over you and you lay flat on your back.

They both chuckle as Dust places his foot on your cervical vertebrae, it’s a little harder to breathe and you force out a chuckle as your searching hand finally finds the knife and you jab it into Dust’s tibia as hard as you can. A crack sounds out and you hear him scream, his scream falters but increases in volume when you yank it out and roll, forcing yourself upright. He groans as he clutches his leg and Horror immediately lunges into an attack, slicing and stabbing at you in a frenzy, missing most times and gaining a couple of cuts from your newly claimed knife. 

“Thanks for the new weapon by the way, it’s nice, is it new?” you ask, with a slight huff due to being a bit out of breath. A crack sounds out again, but this time, it is you that screams. You nearly drop the knife, Horror’s axe is lodged in your arm, you _were_ wondering what he did with it. Now that you knew where it was, you didn’t exactly want to keep it there, so you gripped it’s handle and quickly knocked it out, ignoring the pain as you tossed it aside. “Dream, Ink! I won’t be able to fight much longer!” you warned, you don’t think they heard you over the battle.

Horror and Dust grinned. You again curse as you back up slightly, aches and stings come back at full force and you nearly collapse from the pain. You push the pain out of mind and swiftly flip backward to avoid being stabbed, you feel greatful for Alphys extra lessons, even if you nearly threw up magic afterwards. You felt determined to make it out of this fight ~~alive~~ , even if you gain some LV, you hoped you didn’t have to go that far but Dream and Ink obviously didn’t notice that you were a bit overwhelmed at the moment and were too busy in their own fights. You snap from your thoughts when your skull smashes into the ground with a loud crack, and-...

'Oh, stars, it hurts!!!!'

You hear a scream of pain and realize it was your own as you register the aching numbness of your skull. You can see Dust and Horror standing over you, looking surprised, but also seeming to look a bit unhappy and scared. You feel marrow slide from your left unlit socket to where your right socket ~~wa-~~ _should_ be. You couldn’t feel it anymore but you did feel pain, and stars above, did it hurt. You stop screaming as the numbness returns to your right socket’s place, and instead sit up with a groan. “Well, that hurt”, you laugh bitterly and dead silence reigns king in that moment, you had never heard absolute silence until then.

But that told you all you needed to know, you reached up with your right hand to touch where your socket would be, only for your hand to come in contact with what seems to be a sharp edge of something, ~~_a hole_~~. You felt multiple eyes on you from the side, you knew you wouldn’t be able to return to your Timeline like this, you don’t think you’d be able to go _anywhere_ . But you looked at the others, and even _Nightmare_ flinched back with a grimice, imagine that! The _king of negativity and nightmares_ ! You could already faintly smell the dust but you _knew_ it would take you a longer time to dust than a normal monster, even when the human struck you in their genocide runs.

“Ink, Dream” you called out for your friends in a shaky voice, you were scared because-. You _knew_ that if you _died_ outside your own AU, you would _never_ come back. You were seriously _frightened_ at the thought of never seeing your brother again, Dream and Ink abandoned their battles and rushed to you. The Bad Sanses were at least respectful enough to understand that this was a serious situation, because even they had gone through this, and they stood to the side, most wearing scowls, silently. They wrapped you in a hug and you felt them shake slightly. You couldn’t help the bitter laugh you did, you weren’t even the _Blueberry_ from that Timeline and you were crying over how you would miss your brother, ~~_he wasn’t even yours_~~.

“I see why I couldn’t join the guard now” you said, “Do me a favor, would you?” you ask, your breath and words trembling. You felt them both nod frantically into your neck vertebrae, “Tell Papyrus, I said that I love him and give him a nice hug from me”, their shaking grew more obvious and the smell of dust grew stronger. “Tell him, I’m sorry I didn’t tell him that I knew about the resets. And tell Error to give the note in my pocket to a friend of mine, Error will know who I mean, we are mutual friends”, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a folded note, written in invisible ink magic. “Tell Error I said hi, too. And-” you stopped at a loud cracking noise as dust started to fade out in front of you, ~~_it hurt_~~ , “Tell Fell, that I may be haunting him”, you heard a wet chuckle from your friends.

“And tell Fell that if he hurts Blackberry like he did Lust and me, all my AU copies will be coming for him and his mere thought will be erased from time and space”, you finish with a sigh, “And for you two. You are both the best friends I could have ever asked for, don’t ever forget me, okay?” you ask softly, and you feel them nod before the numbness of your body spreads downwards. You sigh lightly and with a giggle of relief at the disappearance of the pain before dust fades outward and you see nothing...


End file.
